<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The shower isn't just a place to get clean by humanlouboutin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306040">The shower isn't just a place to get clean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlouboutin/pseuds/humanlouboutin'>humanlouboutin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Edelgard has a lot of tender thoughts, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, and some Masturbation not in the Shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlouboutin/pseuds/humanlouboutin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of her girlfriend popped back into her head and sound of rushing water stopped, prompting her to look towards the glass where she watched Byleth raise her arms above her head to lather shampoo into her hair. Edelgard had always enjoyed running her hands over the firm muscles of Byleth’s biceps, and as she sat there, watching her girlfriend through the glass, images of Byleth pinning her down in bed with those lovely arms begun to drift into her mind.</p><p>“No, El stop. She’s just taking a shower, there’s no need to get riled up.” She muttered to herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The shower isn't just a place to get clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They're college students in this AU but I might have given them a way too fancy bathroom, oop. </p><p>Anyway here's another edeleth strapfic, hope y'all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edelgard breathed a sigh of relief as she unlocked the front door of her apartment and stepped into the little cozy abode she shared with Byleth. It had been a cold and rainy day spent running across campus between her classes, and there was nothing she wanted more than a hot shower and an evening spent cuddled up with Byleth on the couch. After pulling her boots off her feet and placing the takeout dinner she had gotten for Byleth and herself on the kitchen counter, Edelgard wandered into their shared bedroom where she would normally hang her coat and found it in pitch darkness, save for a single light source. Turning towards the light that was coming from the frosted glass panel between the ensuite bathroom and the bedroom, Edelgard realized that the reason why Byleth wasn’t working at her desk, or sitting on the couch with her video game controllers in hand was because she was in the shower right now, and the darkness of their bedroom contrasted with the warm amber of the bathroom light meant that Edelgard could see the entire silhouette of her girlfriend’s body through the glass, not that Edelgard would’ve minded of course.</p><p>Plonking herself into the office chair by her desk, Edelgard decided to wait her turn for the shower by busying herself with her phone. Swivelling away from Byleth, she began reading an article about sweets she could make at home before the thought of her girlfriend popped back into her head and sound of rushing water stopped, prompting her to look towards the glass where she watched Byleth raise her arms above her head to lather shampoo into her hair. Edelgard had always enjoyed running her hands over the firm muscles of Byleth’s biceps, and as she sat there, watching her girlfriend through the glass, images of Byleth pinning her down in bed with those lovely arms begun to drift into her mind.</p><p>“No, El stop. She’s just taking a shower, there’s no need to get riled up.” She muttered to herself as she watched Byleth rinse the lather out of her hair before soaping her body up, which prompted Edelgard to think about Byleth’s stupidly delicious abs this time. Sighing hard through her nose, Edelgard decided to indulge herself a little with thoughts about sitting in Byleth’s lap and feeling her abs while her girlfriend was shirtless, before the image in her mind’s eye morphed into one where she was still sitting in Byleth’s lap, but was instead riding her girlfriend’s strap as Byleth thrust up into her.</p><p>“Ugh, why…” Edelgard groaned, throwing her hands over her face as she considered the option of having a solo session by herself in the shower later to calm down. Leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed, she willed her mind to clear itself of all thoughts, and instead focused on the ticking sounds coming from the wall clock as she stared blankly at Byleth’s shadow against the glass. Byleth seemed to be in the midst of adjusting the controls of the shower, Edelgard had noted, before she watched with wide eyes as Byleth leaned against one side of the shower unit and aimed the showerhead between her legs.</p><p>If it was possible for all the blood in one’s body to rush into their face, that just might have very well happened to Edelgard, as she felt her cheeks heat up in a matter of seconds before a whole other host of sensations began drawing her attention towards her lower body. And while the images her mind had previously conjured up had certainly riled her up a little, watching Byleth get herself off awoke something in Edelgard that she could not, and did not want to hold back. She felt that all too familiar throb between her legs that would not be satisfied by simply rubbing herself against the inseam of her jeans, so Edelgard quickly undid her pants and pushed them towards her thighs. Sticking her hand into her underwear, she pressed the pads of two of her fingers against her clit, rubbing it in little circles as her breath quickened and her eyes were transfixed on Byleth, who looked like she had her mouth open and was moaning in the shower, albeit too softly for Edelgard to hear.</p><p>The image of Byleth moaning in delight as she got herself off nearly drove Edelgard to the point of no return as she frantically reached behind her, hand in search of the desk drawer where she’d kept all of her vibrators and various toys. She’d figured a vibrator would get the job done better than her hand, but in her haste, Edelgard had ended up knocking over a stack of heavy textbooks. The books clattered noisily to the floor, startling her out of her bliss as she was torn between continuing to get herself off or picking the books off the floor. Ultimately deciding on the latter, Edelgard hurriedly gathered the books up in with her free hand before the lights in the bedroom were suddenly switched on.</p><p>“El? Are you home?” Byleth called before stepping out from the bathroom. “I didn’t hear you come back so I decided to take a shower.” She continued, before stopping in her tracks as her eyes landed upon Edelgard, who was standing in front of the desk, jeans around her knees as she cradled textbooks in one arm while the other was hastily pulled out from her underwear. “Uhhh, are you okay?” she asked, taking in the sight before her with a confused expression on her face.</p><p>“Aaaaah! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to spy on you!” Edelgard squeaked in a panic as she hurriedly placed the books back on her desk, realizing just how awkward of a situation this was. However, the person standing before her was Byleth, the woman she knew she could place her utmost faith and trust upon, so Edelgard silently took a deep breath before she began explaining herself.</p><p>“I came home while you were in the shower and sat here waiting for my turn. But then, I saw what you were doing in there and I couldn’t help myself.” She trailed off as her face and ears turned pink, silently standing there as Byleth laughed before stepping towards her to take one of her hands in hers.</p><p>“Hey, we’re girlfriends, you don’t have to be embarrassed.” Byleth reassured, squeezing Edelgard’s hand in hers. “I heard a loud bang while I was in there and came out to check. You kinda ruined my session too, you know.” She continued with a cheeky look on her face. “But since you were in the middle of yours and were waiting to use the shower, do you want to join me instead?” She offered, waiting for Edelgard’s nod of agreement before leading her to the bathroom.</p><p>There, Byleth led Edelgard over by the shower unit before leaning in to kiss her. “You know, you have a really cute scream.” She teased, watching as Edelgard’s expression changed from a blissful one to embarrassment.</p><p>“By, how dare you.” Edelgard retorted, as she stripped off her clothes and frowned at Byleth.</p><p>“You’re really fun to tease.” Byleth remarked, shooting Edelgard with a little smile she could barely resist, before pulling Edelgard into the shower with her.</p><p>“You’re lucky to be so cute, and that I love you too much to be offended.” Edelgard replied, nuzzling into Byleth’s neck as the warm water poured over the both of them. “Oh, this is so nice. It was freezing outside today, and I couldn’t wait to get home and warm myself up.”</p><p>“You had classes all day today, so you must be tired. El, let me take care of you tonight.” Byleth started as she gently ran her fingers through Edelgard’s long hair, combing out all of the tangles in it before lathering shampoo into her hair and running her fingers along Edelgard’s scalp, pressing her fingertips into the areas she knew would make her girlfriend feel more relaxed.</p><p>“Ooooh this is as good a head massage as the ones you get at the salon when they wash your hair.” Edelgard sighed, leaning into Byleth as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “Please give me more head massages in the future, I didn’t know you had such strong fingers.” </p><p>“How could you not have known?” Byleth asked with an eyebrow cocked. “I’ve made you cry out into the night many times with these same fingers.” She added, watching as Edelgard’s face went flush in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“Please don’t tease me, especially not after what happened earlier. Any more teasing and I might just explode.” Edelgard confessed, looking up pleadingly at Byleth as she began rinsing out her hair. Upon feeling the warm water on her scalp, Edelgard’s eyes fluttered shut, savouring the comfort and warmth of being in Byleth’s embrace as her girlfriend applied conditioner into her hair with her fingers. </p><p>Filling one of her palms with body wash, Byleth then rubbed it between her hands before pressing them onto Edelgard’s back, drawing in large circles over it as her fingers worked their magic on Edelgard’s back and shoulders and massaged the tension out of her muscles. Bringing her hands over to the front of her girlfriend’s body, Byleth ran her palms over the plain of Edelgard’s stomach before gradually bringing her hands up to her underboob region. There, she ran her thumbs over the sensitive area where her breasts met her stomach and watched as Edelgard’s breath hitched a little, before bringing her hands up to the peaks of her breasts.</p><p>“These are a few of my favourite things.” Byleth playfully sang as she palmed Edelgard’s breasts, moving her fingers carefully to avoid touching her nipples too much in order to tease her. </p><p>“I know you meant to be silly, but have I told you how much I love your singing.” Edelgard said in response, looking up at Byleth with an expression so tender that Byleth couldn’t help but plant a kiss on her forehead before she prompted Edelgard to lift one of her legs towards her so she could begin washing it. Starting with her foot, Byleth took a moment to massage it before her hands worked their way up Edelgard’s calf and made their way on towards her thigh, where Byleth playfully gave her inner thigh a squeeze. “And now for the best part.” Byleth said with a grin, as she playfully squeezed Edelgard’s butt, which made her girlfriend break into giggles. </p><p>“It’s just like the peach emoji.” She added, making Edelgard laugh again before washing between her girlfriend’s legs and making sure not to accidentally scratch her with her nails. </p><p>“How are you feeling now, better?” Byleth asked after she had helped Edelgard rinse off. </p><p>“That was heavenly, thank you, my love.” Edelgard whispered, standing on her tiptoes and planting a kiss on Byleth’s lips as her hands roamed over Byleth’s body. “This may sound corny, but not seeing you all day today made me really miss you.” She confessed, “Never had I thought that I could be this head over heels for someone before I met you. So Byleth, I’d like to do something for you tonight.” She trailed off, looking up at her lover as her hands toyed with one of Byleth’s breasts. Leaning forward, Edelgard took Byleth’s other breast between her lips and began sucking on the nipple, making Byleth’s voice hitch as she flicked her tongue against her nipple before dragging her fingers across Byleth’s torso. Edelgard could feel her girlfriend shudder at the feather-light sensations, and so she teased her nipple even harder with her tongue and lips while dipping her fingers between Byleth’s legs, with the fingers of one hand rubbing in gentle circles at her clit whilst her other hand teased at Byleth’s entrance. </p><p>If Byleth had thought her solo session with the showerhead earlier was a great time, then feeling her girlfriend’s hands on her, touching her where she was most vulnerable and sensitive felt like heaven in comparison. Wrapping her arms around her lover’s shoulders, Byleth leaned into Edelgard and grinded against the fingers on her clit, feeling the tension and various sensations she had experienced earlier by herself reignite like a flame within her that grew hungrier for release with every passing moment. Digging her fingers into Edelgard’s shoulders as she felt her girlfriend’s fingers slowly enter her, Byleth couldn’t help but let out a moan every time she felt Edelgard pumping her digits into her. </p><p>“I love you so, so much Byleth. I really do.” Edelgard whispered into her lover’s ear as she listened to Byleth’s moans gradually rise in pitch. “I’ve never felt warmer, safer, or more loved in anybody’s embrace. So, let me show you how much you mean to me, alright?” she softly spoke as she pushed her fingers deep into Byleth and curled them against the spot she knew would send Byleth over the edge. With her other hand, she stroked Byleth’s clit, matching the rhythm of her hands to the movements of Byleth’s hips. “I love seeing this side of you, you’re always so incredibly beautiful and you make me feel very lucky to be the one you chose to be by your side.” Edelgard continued, watching as Byleth threw her head back and whined in an octave above her regular voice before shutting her eyes. She held out for a moment longer, crying out as her muscles tightened around Edelgard’s fingers, as Edelgard continued thrusting into her, albeit more gently before Byleth collapsed like putty into her arms moments later. </p><p>Letting her lover rest in her arms, Edelgard licked her fingers clean with Byleth watching before pulling her into a tight embrace, only letting go when Byleth recovered enough to get back onto her feet. “I love you too, my El.” Byleth spoke as she held Edelgard’s face in her hands before leaning in to kiss her first on the tip of her nose, and on her lips after. “Wait here for me while I get the strap.” She added, stepping out of the shower on wobbly legs as naughty thoughts immediately began filling Edelgard’s head while she watched her girlfriend grab the freshly washed strap off the bathroom sink counter that had been left there to dry from the previous night and buckle the harness around herself.</p><p>Walking back to where Edelgard was standing in the shower, Byleth took her by the hand and guided her over to the now empty counter, where she beckoned for Edelgard to bend over the counter by placing her hands on her back and pushing gently. Gathering her girlfriend’s long hair in one hand, Byleth moved it aside and planted a tender kiss between Edelgard’s shoulder blades before pushing the tip of the strap up against Edelgard’s soaked entrance.</p><p>“Does that feel alright?” Byleth asked, watching as Edelgard nodded before she began experimentally thrusting slowly into her before gradually picking her pace up. “The strap was left here to dry because I’d just fucked you last night over the kitchen counter, and we did it the night before yesterday on the couch. Tell me El, just how much you need me, I want to hear it.” Byleth spoke as she leaned over Edelgard and whispered into her ear.</p><p>“Haah, I don’t think I could go a day without having you inside of me.” Edelgard panted, as Byleth twisted her hair around her hand and yanked Edelgard’s head back. “That’s what I thought, it’s almost like you’re addicted to me.” She whispered, listening as Edelgard’s moans turned into distorted croaks when her head was bent backwards. Leaning over her lover, Byleth released her hair and nipped at the back of Edelgard’s neck, sucking a bruise into the skin before moving onto the area where her neck met her shoulder. </p><p>“That’s how everyone will know you’re mine.” Byleth whispered, holding onto Edelgard’s hips with both hands and pulling her girlfriend towards her as she slammed her hips against Edelgard’s ass. Meanwhile, Edelgard’s hands gripped onto the sides of the bathroom counter so hard her knuckles turned white as she held herself down in order to weather the onslaught on Byleth’s thrusts, each one pummeling deep into her as whatever pent up sexual tension that had collected within her was slowly being chipped away. And while Edelgard’s imagination certainly did not fall short at visualizing Byleth in the shower earlier, having Byleth on top of her, whispering things into her ear that made her blush harder than a nun in a strip club was the drug that she craved to have every night. Sex with Byleth was something that simply could not be rivalled by anything else, and it was a temptation that Edelgard would without fail, cave into every single time.</p><p>“Have I told you how beautiful you look when you’re like this? Laying under me with your spine as taut as a bowstring?” Byleth asked, running her fingers across the line in the centre of Edelgard’s back. “If I fucked you harder, would that help you relax sooner?” she continues, stroking the tensed muscles in Edelgard’s back. “Or would you prefer to savour this moment for longer?”</p><p>“Haaah, I’m really close, I don’t think I can hold on for any longer.” Edelgard panted, shifting backwards to grind on Byleth’s strap before tensing up and crying out loudly. Her entire body bowed backwards and she rolled her hips erratically against Byleth’s before shuddering through her orgasm and collapsing onto the counter in a bid to catch her breath. Leaning over her and cradling Edelgard’s head in her arms, Byleth lay on top of Edelgard and buried her face into her hair as she listened to the sound of Edelgard’s breathing steadily get less erratic and eventually go calm, as Edelgard shut her eyes and contentedly sighed with a small satisfied smile on her lips.</p><p>After a few minutes had passed and Byleth began feeling like she had regained some of her strength, she gently let go of Edelgard and pulled the strap out of her as rivulets of Edelgard’s fluids dripped down both their thighs. Grabbing a towel off the rack nearby, Byleth wiped her girlfriend’s legs and did the same for herself, and tossed the towel along with Edelgard’s discarded clothes into the laundry hamper, before walking over to her lover who was still laying on the counter. Feeling Byleth’s arms wrapping around her body, Edelgard let herself be picked up by Byleth and cuddled into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck as Byleth started walking out of the bathroom.</p><p>“Would you like to have dinner now, or do you want to go to bed my love?” she asked.</p><p>“Dinner would be nice, I’m feeling a little peckish, and you’re probably hungry too after all that physical work.” Edelgard replied, before reaching up to give Byleth a kiss on the lips. “I got us Thai food on the way home and it’s in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s my favourite type of takeout, you remembered!” Byleth said as her face lit up and she carried Edelgard into their kitchen with a bounce in her step.</p><p>“Oh Byleth, how could I ever forget all the little things about you.” Edelgard replied, reaching up to lovingly caress her girlfriend’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>